Mixed
by Frivolouswhim
Summary: After a frustrating day, Regina's in for a surprise.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I just played with them. :) 

With a frustrated huff, Regina slammed the door and walked into her home. Magic could have been easier but this was a lot more dramatic and the former Queen wanted to be very, _very _dramatic.

"Obnoxious little—ugh," she grunted under her breath, strolling through the house and seething. Snow White – it was always Snow White. Their joint effort to rescue Henry from Neverland might have united them and put a stop to the murder attempts, but getting along was still a challenge, even after their successful return a couple of months ago.

Twice this afternoon they have come close to another fist fight reminiscent of their round during their spectacular boat trip. It was David who stepped in, peacefully -oddly enough.

Regina swore under her breath and took the few steps up to her lounge quickly, rounding the dining table and bursting into her kitchen in search of some apple cider.

"What the –" , she stopped abruptly as the unexpected visitor spun around to face her.

"You're home?"

"You're in my home?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Well yeah – technically I haven't left, if you recall?" He grinned.

"Oh," Regina pursed her lips. "Right."

His body relaxed and his smile grew. "You seem a little on the edge."

"Indeed," she sneered but then her eyes wandered to the counter and her annoyance forgotten, she grew confused. Brows furrowed and head cocked to the side, her gaze went back up to his face.

"What are you doing?"

Robin's gaze shifted back to the counter and what he had been busy with. "Oh. Uhm. Well…," he frowned. "This was supposed to be a surprise… of some sorts."

"Well it is," she remarked and walked closer, none the wiser.

"I'm trying but this world is…. I'm just not entirely getting the hang of it. Yet."

What she saw were all sorts of tapes, different colors, small and wide, scattered over the counter, and some flowers resting on the edge of the counter. Her frown deepened.

"I wanted to be a little chivalrous, doesn't seem like you really have that in your life," he threw her a glance, but then his confusion returned and he motioned to the items right in front of them. "So I asked, as everything is just so different here and… I was told flowers and mixtape are usually considered a good gift but… I just don't get it? Do women really like this?"

Regina stared at him, blinked once… twice… and then it clicked. She tried, truly, but her muscles wouldn't obey and her face hurt from the tremendous effort to try and fight back the urge. But soon her shoulders were shaking, her chest was bubbling with laughter - she laughed in a way she had not remembered laughing for a very, very long time.

"What?!" he looked at her confused and almost offended.

Laughing felt freeing, this was oh so absurd and in many ways disgustingly sentimental and yet…

"A _mixtape_…" She chocked out, "…in this world means a collection of love songs," she managed to say.

"Oh. OH!" Robin closed his eyes, feeling like the biggest fool on this earth. "I don't get this world."

He ran a hand down his face, this was an embarrassment and he felt like a giant fool. They hardly spent more time together than acting on mutual attraction and a weird connection but Robin Hood did not shy away from honoring and trying to please a woman. Well Regina was a different one (to say the least,) and this was a miserable failure indeed. He should have known better.

It was his turn to be frustrated. "I'll clean this up," he said but she stopped him. She grabbed his shirt (one of the few things he did like about Storybrooke) and pulled him close. "You are a fool indeed," she said, but there was no anger or sneer in her voice. "Let me show you how you can really please me," she grinned, "And how to put this tape to good use."

His arm went around her waist in response and he smirked back. "Alright, mi'lady. Lead the way."

Note: I appreciate the feedback on my work – thank you all who left reviews before and will continue to do so. This fic is dedicated to a friend who wished to see Regina getting a mixtape. Well this was my twist on it :)


End file.
